My Perverted Master
by LovelessMe
Summary: Sasuke had just moved back to his old home to settle down.Never did he expect his life to turn upside down when he found a living doll in his bag. Inspired by Lovers Doll SasuNaru AU
1. Prologue

"So, you're my new Master?"

On that fateful night caught me by surprise as I watch this person in front me here standing, his face close to mine, his blue eyes wide.

I watch frozenly on the floor, a small book was grasped tightly in my hand near my chest, holding it near.

The soft melody was still ringing in my head. All I can do was watch as the figure inching forward towards me.

"This is going to be fun, right Master?"

* * *

Prologue of My Perverted Master

Is it Fate? Or…

* * *

It was a cloudy muggy day. Sasuke still remember clearly in his head about the horror story people have been saying about an old abandoned mansion near the park, just up the hill near his house. The story sends chills up his spine. He stared at the big mansion; its dark surrounding makes it give off ominous and dark feeling. There's always have a sighting of a room up on the third floor lit bright by a candle based from the flicker it gave from the window. And, there's also been a sight of a dark figure standing watching the lawn, or probably anyone who dared to stand near his mansion.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. He was just back from overseas and since he didn't want to waste his money to rent an apartment or buy a house, he simply lives in his old house. Besides, his house is near where he was working and just a few minutes from where he was studying.

He turns to the right and stop. Here is the path to the hill. From his right is the little park and straight from it was where his house AND the spooky mansion are located. He shivered as the cold wind blew pass him. He pulls his coat tighter around him and takes a step forward, and another. His eyes were focused on the road.

He was just about to pass the old mansion when something caught his eyes. There, on the third floor, is a window lit by a candle. The light flicker now and then from the wind, but, there was no one there. There is no mysterious man standing there. Sasuke touch the cold irons of the gate, trying to peer inside when suddenly the gate were open by itself.

He took a few steps back, surprised. But there was nothing there. There's just an empty lawn full of tall grass and weeds, and a single, clear stone path lead towards the front porch of the mansion.

Looking around, he takes a step, one time after another. 'Why did I even bother? I should go back home,' he thoughts but his body seems to have a mind of its own as he continue to walk the path and now standing on the front porch, staring at the red and rusty door.

Sasuke test the handle but its lock. Turning around, he was just about to leave it when the door opens by itself. He stared suspiciously, but still, there was nothing there. Sasuke entered the mansion and look around. The interior was nothing as what he expected; old rusty fireplace, sofas, tables, paintings, statues, etc. But as he stood there, he stared amazed at the interiors of the manor, built and designed based on the Victorian Design.

On the floor was covered in a red mahogany carpet, with rich colors of gold and white flower. In front of him is a large staircase with two at the top lead in two directions each. To his left was a room he presumed where the Dining room was, as there were chairs and a large long table with candlelight on the top. On his left, a large sliding wooden door was tightly closed. He didn't want to pry it open least he want to find out what was inside there.

Moving along, Sasuke climbs up the stairs. Since there was something blocking the path on the left stairs, he went to the right. On the second floor, there were various doors aligned on his left side. He's neither care nor curious what was inside those rooms, Sasuke continued walking, trying to find another stairs lead up to the third floor. He walks around through the many halls but he still can't find one as he reached a dead end. Sasuke was just about to walk away and leave when he feels a cold breeze coming from the wall. He stared at the wall, confused. As Sasuke pull a chandelier from the wall, a slight movement coming from the supposed dead end. Moving towards it, he pushed the wall, revealing a small wooden stairs lead up to the third floor.

Climbing with cautions, Sasuke looks around. The third floor is an attic, filled with boxes, shelves, a working station and a small single, dusty bed. But the weird thing is, the room filled with toys, puppets, mannequin and dolls. Sasuke shivered, feeling all the blank gazes on him as he intrude further into the room, minding his head at the cramp place.

Looking around, the work station is what is seems to be someone who work as a doll maker. Based from the old books, the appliances, the limbs made lying around on the table. Sasuke was just about to leave when that where he saw it, a small doll just six inch tall, sitting on an elegance chair with drapes of clothes surrounding it. Sasuke stared, mesmerized by the beauty of the doll, especially its eyes, its crystal blue eyes, shining in the dark as if it was alive. On its hands lay a dead rose and a small purple-blue book. Sasuke keep staring, tracing the doll's face with his thumb, feeling the soft surface.

A flash of light coming from the small window makes him jump, dropping his bag on the floor near the doll. He looks outside, noticing for the first time that it was already late. He stared wide eyed. There, on the front lawn was the mysterious man, walking towards the manor.

"Shit!" he cursed silently.

Grabbing his bag in a hurry, he tripped himself, knocking the tables, dropping everything that was standing before. He straightened himself, grab his bag again and climb down the stairs. Running straight towards the many halls, Sasuke was just about to go to the large staircase when a light appears, with the shadow of the mysterious man followed. Gasping, he looks around, trying the first door he found and went inside, leaning against the door, holding his breath, waiting said man to pass.

As lean against the door waiting, Sasuke look around the room he was into. The room was what he assume was blue. The floor was covered with rich blue carpet; the walls were covered with the same color, with addition of gold and white tracings of various designs. The bed is huge, with at the header was covered with curtains of the same color as the walls and the curtains of the two large windows at the corner. But what really caught his attention was the large picture hanging between the two windows. It was a picture of a man with blond hair, but with the darkness, Sasuke can't make out anything else besides that.

Noticing that the footsteps were gone, Sasuke hastily make his way out, dashing to the front door, and ran straight to the path to his house, not minding the wetness of his clothes from the harsh rain. On the third floor of the mansion, the mysterious man sneered at the retreating figure, holding one of the fallen dolls, grasping it tightly.

* * *

In Sasuke's bag, a pair of blue eyes is shining; in its hand lays a dead rose and a small book.

* * *

A/n: Done the prologue! I know its kinda scary at the beginning but believe me, it's gonna be a lot more interesting later on :p

REVIEW! And tell me what you think 'bout the story :) and it makes me update faster!

**Next:** "Someone" new.


	2. Chapter 1

Sasuke search for his keys from his pocket, dropping them in the process when he got them. He bent down, snatching it from the ground and searching for the right key. He put the key in the hole, but didn't succeed what with his shaky hand holding the key. Sasuke cursed lightly, trying to fit it inside and turn the key, opening the door and went in.

He sighed, leaning against the door, his breathing is in puffs. After he calmed down, Sasuke make his way to his study room, dropping his bag on the table with a 'thud'.

'**Ow!**'

Sasuke stop in his step from the door and stare at his bag suspiciously. Did he hear wrong? Walking back, he grabs his bag and opened it, only to step back in shock. There, in his bag, is a doll. The same doll he's been staring at when he was in the attic. Its blue eyes stare at him, in his hand still lays that dead rose and beneath it is the small book.

Taking the book from the small hands, he opens it. The cover of the book has a drawing of a heart shaped blue diamond, with one black wing on the left and a white wing on the right, protecting the heart. On the right top corner is a symbol of a sun, while right corner below is a symbol of red rose. On the left top corner is a symbol of a crescent of moon, while on the left corner below is a picture of a crow. In the middle of it all is a symbol of a circle with various squares circling inside the circle, forming what it look like shapes of stars. Inside various triangles formed by the squares is a symbols of what it looks like a soul, in every each of the triangles and a large one in the middle.

'Is this an Array or something? Looks like an old alchemy.' Sasuke thought. Right below it is a sentence; To Bind Human Souls. 'What is that mean?'

Opening the book, on the inside there were just bunch of letters and unknown symbols here and there, not making any sense as he tried to understand them. He keeps on browsing through the book when he found a page where musical notes were written, with lyrics just beneath it. Sasuke went to his keyboard, setting it on a stand and play the soft melody, without singing the song.

Meanwhile, on the desk where the doll sat, his eyes shows warmth, his body changing into a human, as he stood behind Sasuke, focusing on the soft melody, feeling his body relaxed.

As the tune died down, he walks towards the man, surprising him.

"So, you're my new Master?"

* * *

Sasuke stared wide eyes at the figure in front of him. His spoken words make him jump in surprise and fall onto the floor. Now he sat there, frozen to the bone, the soft melody still ringing in his head.

"This is the first time I've been able to turn into human so quickly," He said, smiling evilly.

"…"

"I've been passed around from master to master before. Until my last master, I've never been awake again. But I think I might be able to settle down this time. What's your name?" He move closer to Sasuke, cupping his face with his right hand, running smoothly along the jaw.

"…"

"What's wrong, speechless in the face of my beauty, Master? Oh yeah, from now on, you have to say 'You're so beautiful. I love you. I only have eyes for you.' at least five times every da-"

"Intruder!" Sasuke screamed. (Sasuke: I shouted, Damnit! SHOUTED!)

-Ehem…ok. Let me correct that.

"Intruder!" Sasuke shouted, swinging his fist right towards the doll, only to find him vanish as his fist connected to the wall. "Huh?"

"You…" A small voice said.

"…?"

"…You dare to raise your hand to me? What would you do if you left a mark?" The doll shouted.

Sasuke stared down. There, on the floor, is a chibified version of the doll. His angry eyes glared at him.

"…"

"Surprised aren't you, Master? Not that I blame you. I have a soul while my Master loves me. And for me to take human form on the very first day, you must really love me. "

'What the…? The doll's moving and talking.' Sasuke thought, still staring wide eyed at the doll.

"I like you, Master. Go ahead and love me as much as you like!" The doll, him, said with a happy smile on his face.

'What's wrong with me? Am I going crazy?'

* * *

The next day, the doll had stop moving.

The end.

LOL! NOT!

* * *

The next day, Sasuke went to his college and work, all the time trying not to worry about the other occupant in his house, who's currently probably might be in a way still moving. Sasuke sighed.

"What happen to you, Sasuke?" a voice ask. Sasuke turn in regard of his brother, Itachi who's a regular customer where he was working, a café called Delicious Red Rose.

"Hm? It's nothing." Sasuke quickly waved off. He didn't want to make his brother worried about him, or think there's something weird happen to him, say like, a living doll and said living doll is in his house right now, alive.

"Hmm…" Itachi hummed. "Anyway, how are you managing yourself well in that old house of ours? Is the electricity still working?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, it's still working." He stared at the clock. "My shift is over, I have to go. See you tomorrow, aniki."

"Yeah, later little brother."

* * *

"You're finally back. How long were you planning on making me wait?" The doll said.

'He's. Not. Back. To. Normal." Sasuke thought, fuming silently.

"I'll forgive you if you give me a warm hug and a kiss. What are you doing? Don't just stand there." The doll persists on.

"…"

"Besides, you haven't said you love me today. I told you to say it five times a day. And…"

**PUNCH!**

Sasuke suddenly hit the doll.

"What the hell?" The doll shouts.

"Oh, I thought maybe if this was a dream, it would be okay to hit you." Sasuke growled.

"It's not, okay? This is the real world!" The doll shouted, his left cheek is red from the punch.

"So it seems. Guess that finally sunk in." Sasuke mumbled, sighing dejectedly.

"Took you long enough to accept it, Master!" The doll growled out, clearly angry at Sasuke.

"Be glad I did. And why are you acting so high and mighty anyway, especially when you're looking up at me? I understand why you keep getting passed around over and over again now." Sasuke said, ruffling the doll's dirty and dusty blond head.

The doll chuckled.

"That's right," He said. "They all welcome me with open arms at first. They shower me with love and affection, treasure me. But they always change their tune the moment I start moving, after playing the melody."

He smiled, he grinned at Sasuke, glower his eyes to him. "They call me a **Monster**."

"See these?" He point to his face, on both of his cheeks. "These are from having a knife drawn at me. It's awful, isn't it? For me turning into a human…Especially since it's a sign of how much my Master loves me… It's not like I was gonna eat them; I just wanted to thank them."

Sasuke stared at him, feeling the sadness emitted just from the words he uttered.

He look down, his expression soften. "I just wanted to say their names. Not that I've ever managed to do it. I always turn back into a doll before I can say it. That's a proof that my Master has stopped loving me and started fearing me."

"But you're different," the doll said, looking at him with a small sad smile, rising his hand and look at them with those sad eyes. "Even now, I'm still moving, still talking."

'Well yeah… at this point, I've decided to ignore almost everything.' Sasuke thought, now staring at the doll calmly. 'After all, I fell in love with him at first sight, when I saw him sitting on a chair, placed on a table away from other dolls, looking bright in the dark.'

'Of course, I'll never tell him that…' Sasuke mused.

"…Master"

Sasuke stared wide eyed at the now chibified doll. 'When did he get small?'

Looking at hose big blue eyes at the pink pouty lips, how can I resist? I think I get it now. He probably tries to order me around so much because he wants my affection more than anything else.' Sasuke thought, reaching out to the doll and life him up, bringing him close to him.

"As a reward for doing as I said, I'll let you decide on my name." The doll said enthusiastically.

"Your name?" the doll nod his head.

"Naruto" was his direct and simple answer.

"Wha…?" was the doll, Naruto's, shocked reply. "You bastard! Teme! How could you say something like that to me! I can't believe it!"

He brings his small tight fist near his clenching teeth, probably trying to bite his nails off, Sasuke scoffed.

"B-But… you did come up with it… If you absolutely insist on that name…"

"I do" Sasuke simply replied, making Naruto fumed in anger.

"You Bastard!"

At this point, Sasuke thought his now strange doll was kinda cute when he acted like that. But he'll never say that to him, even if it kills him.

* * *

A/n: Yay! The next chapter is up! Hope you guys enjoyed it. I try to update both My Perverted Boss and My Perverted husband… But, I think I'm gonna put My Perverted Husband on hold for a while. Ii hate to rewrite it. Damn my lappy decided to clean me files and throw it away and eliminated it… Huhu TT^TT

ANYWAY, REVIEW! Or I won't update :P


End file.
